


Season's Greetings

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Season's Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).

  
**Season's Greetings  
by Mona Ramsey**

  
"You don't like it. I can take it back if you don't like it." Mulder patted his pockets down. "I'm sure I have the receipt somewhere—"

"It's not that, Mulder, it's just—" Scully turned the freshly-unwrapped object over and over in her hands, trying to figure out just how to respond. "It's a—a—"

"It has two speeds, see?" Mulder took it away from her, and switched it on. It started a low rumbling. "And less noise. The salesman said—"

"Mulder, it's a vibrator."  
Mulder nodded.  
"A _green_ vibrator."  
"You don't like green."  
"No, no, I _like_ green. I'm just a little curious—why exactly did you get me a—" she paused, mentally calculating "—nine-inch, green vibrator for Christmas?"

"Well, I sort of didn't even think about it _being_ Christmas until last night, and the only place open was the Sex Shack. It was either that or edible underwear. And the underwear seemed a little—personal."

"But a vibrator isn't?"

"Depends on what you use it for." He grinned at her, pleased that she hadn't hit him with it. It looked like it would _hurt_ , especially if wielded with the sort of accuracy he knew his partner was capable of, in a bad mood.

"Good point."

"So you like it?"

"Well—" She looked back and forth from his hopeful face to the neon-green monster in her hands. It was just so - _Mulder_. "Yeah, I like it. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You can open mine, too."

He picked up a rectangular package from the coffee table, and started ripping the paper open.

"Uh, Mulder—"

He had the paper on the floor and the box open before she could say another word. He was even more nonplussed than she had been. "Scully—you shouldn't have." He sounded as if he meant it. "Really."

They both looked at the pastel-pink gift, lying stark and unavoidable in the white tissue-paper-filled box. Scully went a little pink herself, while Mulder was turning a shade of green not far off from the vibrator's.

Finally, one of them had to speak. "Edible underwear?" "Mulder—"

"Um, Scully, there's probably something that I should tell you—"

"Mulder, really—"

"I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it. We've been partners—friends—for five years. I'm closer to you than almost anyone—probably closer than anyone in my life. But I'm—"

She thought she might have to pull her gun on him. Again. "Mulder, I didn't get you that."

He stopped. "What?"

She handed him a similar small gift-wrapped box. "I got you this. I don't know _who_ got you that."

He looked around, on the floor, sorting through the wrapping paper. "There's no card."

"Are you holding out on me?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

He flushed, and started to unwrap the gift she _had_ gotten him. "Oh, Scully—tube socks! Thanks."

"They'll go with your new 'look'," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "I should probably get back home. The folks will be up soon."

He nodded.

"You want to come? There'll be a lot of food, and plenty of room—"

"Nah, I don't think so. But thanks anyway."

She got up and he walked her to the door. "Merry Christmas, Mulder."

"Oh, don't forget—" He retrieved her gift.

"I should have brought a purse," she said, stuffing the vibrator into her pocket. The top of it stuck out a couple of inches, but it wasn't _too_ obvious. Hopefully she'd be able to stash it somewhere before her mother saw it—

"Merry Christmas, Scully."

* * *

He'd just taken his leather jacket off and settled back down on the couch, new tube socks on his feet, tv set to the first showing of "Santa Claus Conquers the Martians" on the SciFi Channel, when there was another knock at the door.

"I didn't buy extra batteries, Scully," he called out before opening it. "If you run out, you'll just have to wait until Radio Shack is open tomor—"

He was thrown back against the wall, hands twisted behind his back, door kicked closed, mouth assailed by a set of lush lips, face-to-face with some _very_ familiar long-lashed green eyes. He closed his eyes and kissed back, trying to remember where he'd left his gun. Probably in the bathroom.

Finally they moved, still kissing, into the living room. Alex backed him up to the couch and fell on top of him, attacking his clothing, ripping the white t-shirt up the front. "Nice. Better than the suits, Mulder." Before he could remove anything else, Alex turned his head towards the tv and grinned, then spied the open box on the coffee table. "Ah," he said, plucking out the peach-flavoured underwear, "you got my little gift..."

The End 


End file.
